


The Deadly Game

by Rumpabumbum



Series: A Deadly Game [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones AU, Outlaw Queen goes for a bad turn, Smut, Twincest, Violence, the crossover that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpabumbum/pseuds/Rumpabumbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills may sit atop the Iron Throne, the Game of Thrones is a long con. (This is basically a shortened Game of Thrones with Once Upon A Time characters).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Confession

“If you confess your crimes, you can join your husband at the Wall. It’s the best you can hope for, milady,” said Sidney.

“But I didn’t do it!” cried Snow. “Why would I kill the Queen’s father? He was always nothing but kind to me.”

“I know. But the Queen is vengeful,” sighed Sidney.

Snow rested her head against the stone wall behind her. “My daughter… she will be returned safely to Winterfell?”

The head of the Queensguard nodded. “As soon as we find her.”

“Take me to the Queen,” said Snow.

Sydney raised the Lady of Winterfell to her feet and unchained her shackled feet, but left her hands cuffed. He guided her to the throne room and requested the Queen's attention.

“I have a confession to make," croaked Lady White. She could hardly stand before the Iron Throne, her legs bloody from punishment inflicted by the guards. Queen Regina looked down from her throne.

“What do you have to say?”

“I would like to confess,” said Snow. “I killed King Henry. I schemed with my husband to take the Iron Throne from your father.”

Queen Regina smirked. “I knew you would break. House White has always been envious of my father. Lady White, you have committed treason against the crown and the Seven Kingdoms. For your crimes, you shall be sentenced to death.” Snow fell to her knees as the court gasped in unison.

“What about the Wall? Can I not go there?”

The queen laughed. “Send you to the wall? No. The People shall see what happens when you cross the Mills’. For you, the wall would nearly heavenly. In the cold, with your countrymen and husband? Do you take me for a fool? Send Lady White to the cells and prepare the execution.”

 


	2. Long Live the Lady

One of Queen Regina’s guards stood before the roaring crowd. Emma recognized him as the one who first them led the to the Tower of the Hand months ago. “The Lady Snow White has confessed to the crimes of conspiracy against the crown, murder of the King, and Treason against the Seven Kingdoms. Under the command of Regina, the first of her name, Queen of the Andals and of the First Men, she has been sentenced to execution.”

The man stepped aside as two more guards led Emma’s mother, Lady Snow White, to the guillotine. Emma couldn’t understand why the crowd cheered. They had to know that this was wrong, that her mother couldn’t commit this crime. At the same time, Emma couldn’t bring herself to look away. She briefly met eyes with Queen, who smiled in her triumph. Emma's stomach churned at the pure bliss the Queen wore upon her face.

The cheers grew as the guillotine was raised. “You don’t need to see this child,” said a voice behind her. Emma recognized it as Grumpy, her mother’s most trusted adviser. Some how he'd found her through the massive mob. He turned her around and held her tightly against his chest. Emma heard the blade slice through the air and into her mother’s neck. The crowd roared louder. Emma swallowed her cries as Grumpy led her out of the horrid mob.

*************

“Halt!” ordered a Queensguard as Grumpy and Emma entered the stable. His black mask hindered him as he fumbled around his belt for a sword. He must be a new knight, thought Emma, why else would he be left alone to protect the horses?

Grumpy drew his sword and plunged it into the man’s chest, twisting the blade for good measure. he man sucked in a gasp and fell to his knees, his blood spurting from the gushing wound. “Quickly!” he called to Emma. Emma ran into the stable and grabbed the reigns of the horse she had been riding throughout King’s Landing.

Grumpy climbed his own horse, and the pair rode off, escaping the city. 

The two rode quietly. Emma replayed the afternoon over and over in her head. Her mother's bravery. The Queens sadistic joy. The crowd spewing hatred at her mother. Emma knew she should have done something. She should have jumped to the platform and caused a distraction. Or maybe grabbed Grumpy's sword and beheaded the Queen as she had beheaded Lady White. 

It didn't matter now. The Queen was bound to send a horde of soldiers after her, she knew. A great bounty would rest upon her head. After all, money was like snow to the Mills'.

As the last rays of sunlight dipped below the horizon, Grumpy announced that they would spend the night at the inn. They tied their horses to the stable and knocked on the door, offering the keep gold for any room available.

The innkeeper eyed Grumpy suspiciously as he accepted the two gold coins. They ate their dinner in silence, and went to the room in silence. Once the door closed, Emma could no longer bare the silence. “Where are we going?”

Grumpy removed his armor. “To the wall milady. To your father.” Grumpy drew out his dagger. “The Queen will be after you by morning, if she hasn’t already sent out her men. We can’t risk them recognizing you.” He grabbed Emma’s hair and slashed the dagger through it. Grumpy gathered the blond locks, and opened the window, tossing them out of the inn. “I swore to protect you and your family. The wall is where you will be safest.” Emma nodded. She had never been more afraid. **************************** “Two farmers reported seeing the girl on the road to Riverrun two nights ago. No one has seen her since,” said Sidney. “Very well,” sighed Regina “Put a bounty of 500 gold coins on the girl’s head. We’ll have every sword in the Kingdom after her.” Regina stood up from her throne. “And what shall we do with the French girl? Her father has offered a ransom of 50 horses and 300 gold.” Regina strutted forward and slapped the man for such a suggestion. The sound echoed throughout the throne room. “Her father has already sworn loyalty to House White. We need to make him squirm . The Vale is too dangerous to invade, but his precious daughter should make a wonderful toy for us here.” Regina walked out, too quick for the feeble guard to respond. She didn’t need his advice. She was Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.


	3. An Arranged Marriage

Lilith leaned back as the chambermaids brushed her unruly dark hair. She wished for nothing more than to walk in the Apprentice’s gardens right now. Instead, she sat here, dreading the coming meeting. “Be glad sister,” urged Arthur, “Once you marry Khal Anton, I will have the men I need to take back my throne.”

“But I don’t want to marry the khal. I don’t want to marry anyone," sighed Lily. If he wanted Anton's khalasar, he should marry the Dothraki king.

Arthur shoved the chamber maid away and pulled Lilith up by her hair. “You will marry the khal. I would have you sleep with all 40,000 of the Khal’s men, for just a boat to Westeros,” he snarled. He reared back his arm to slap his sister before the Apprentice cleared his throat, announcing his presence. Arthur released his sister’s hair.

“Master Apprentice,” greeted Lilith.

“You look beautiful my princess. Khal Anton should be here shortly. He shall be enthralled with you, I know it.” The Apprentice led Lilith down the steps to the entrance of his home.The servants scurried away from the flowers flanking the the pillars that held up the Apprentice's roof.

Lilith stewed over her own wishes as Arthur and the Apprentice discussed plans to build an army with the men Khal Anton had promised. She understood she was nothing more than a pawn in their play for power. As the last of the Targaryens, she and her brother the rightful claim to throne. Still, Lilith couldn’t quite bring herself to mourn the life she hardly remembered. She heard the stories of the great dragons, the power and money. She missed the brother she had never met, but not the life she never lived.

Lilith recognized the Khal on sight. He was a large man with a long brown beard and round face. He rode a the biggest horse she had ever seen, black and white spots covering the beast. He did not wear a shirt, his great round belly jumbling with every trot the horse took.

He came to a halt before the house. Lilith felt naked as the man eyed her. The expression on his face never changed. He never lingered long in one spot. Lilith conjured the nerve to stare the khal in the eyes. His eyes were unexpectedly warm. Not like the cold, unfeeling ones she had been expecting. Not like the eyes of the people who had surrounded her as long as she could remember.

Without a word, the Khal rode off.

“What was that?” demanded Arthur once the Khal was beyond hearing range. He grabbed his sister by the shoulders and shook her. “What did you do to offend him?”

The Apprentice grabbed Arthur’s shoulder. “Your sister did not offend the Khal. He likes her.”

“How can you tell?” asked Arthur.

“Trust me, boy. If he didn’t like her, we would know.”


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Regina’s heels clicked and echoed off the gate walls as she came to greet her guests. “Lord Morgan welcome to King’s Landing.”

The Lord dropped to a knee. “It’s a privilege, my queen.” Beside him, a young girl also curtsied. Her long brown hair fell into her face. The girl tuckedone side behind her ear. Regina approached her, allowing her to stand. “You must be Ruby. Tell me, how is Highgarden?”

“It’s wonderful your majesty. The flowers are in full bloom and we’ve never been better off. I hope you don't mind all the extra food we've brought.”

Regina nodded and smiled. “Free food? Why would I ever deny that? The more feasts, the better!”

"I beg your pardon, your grace, but the food was intended for the peasants. I hope you don't mind," said Ruby.

Regina forced herself to continue smiling. Who was this girl to enter her city with such gifts? In Regina's 31 years, she had learned that kindness was a weapon best used to rile hate against your enemy. But fear always worked better.

  “Of course, dear” agreed Regina. “The people will be joyous. Now, come along. We don’t want the new master of ships to be late for his first council meeting.”

Regina, flanked by her guards, led the Lord and his small battalion to the palace. She strutted the streets, side eyeing the young princess of Highgarden as she waved to the people. They adored her. A city who had rioted and rebelled against its rulers a mere week ago clamored to show off its adoration for a beautiful noble. Disgusting, thought Regina.

In front of the palace doors, Prince Henry talked to the gardeners. “Henry,” called Regina. Her son looked up. Regina put an arm around him. “Henry, I’d like you to meet Lord Morgan of Highgarden and his daughter, Lady Ruby.”

Ruby curtsied once more. "Your grace, it's an honor to meet you. Tales of your kindness are nearly as common in Highgarden as those of your mother's...strength."

 Henry could not speak for a moment, before finding his tongue. “The-the privilege is mine, milady.”

“Henry, why don’t you show our Ruby around King’s Landing. Lord Morgan and I have a meeting to attend.”

Henry offered Ruby his arm. Ruby looped her arm around Henry’s and drug him away.


	5. Plain Sight

On the road to Riverrun, Grumpy gathered more boys to take to the Wall. Yes, he was the recruiter for the Night’s Watch, but most importantly, recruitment provided a guise under which to return Emma to the North. “Do not trust these boys, Lady White. They are here because they have nothing to lose. Bastards, criminals, peasants. If they learn who you are, they will sell you out for a fraction of the price on your head."

Emma understood. She avoided speaking to the boys, and they mostly avoided her. They assumed she was a small, weak little boy to be trained at the wall. All except one. Baelfire looked at her curiously.His deep brown eyes criticised her every time she saw him staring at her. 

Initially, the other boys had teased Emma, or Emerson as the boys knew her as. They stopped once Baelfire told threatened to string them by their balls. He may have only been 16, but he hardly looked it. Years of living in the shadow of King's Landing had toned his arms, giving him the strength to carry thrice what any other boy in the group could.

As the rest of the recruits erected tents for the night and gathered firewood, Baelfire and Emma retrieved water from the river. “You’re not a boy,” said Baelfire.

“Yes, I am,” retorted Emma.

Baelfire scooped water into the bucket. “No you’re not.”

“I am,” said Emma, her voice faltering a bit.She'd been careful. How could he know?

Baelfire filled the next bucket. “Then prove it. Take out your cock and piss.”

Emma quieted, bent over scooping up her second bucket.

After a moment, Baelfire began walking back.

“Wait!” called Emma.

Baelfire stopped to allow Emma to catch up. Emma took a moment to catch her breath. Despite the week of hauling buckets of water and walking for miles a day, she did not possess the same physical condition as Baelfire.

“My name’s not Emerson. It’s Emma… of House White.”Emma braced herself, praying to the gods that he would not be her undoing.

Baelfire stared at her for a moment, eyes bulging slightly, before bowing his head. “I’m sorry. If I had known you were a lady, I wouldn’t have spoken like that.” Emma held up her hands desperately.

“No. Please don’t treat me differently. Just don’t tell anyone else.” The more natural he acted, the better.

Baelfire looked her in the eye, and nodded. They returned to the camp, appearing no different than when they left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smutty twincesty chapter. You have been warned.

He flung the Queen down to the bed and entered her in one swift plunge. He thrust his cock in and out of her roughly, just the way Regina liked it. He began rubbing his fingers quickly against her clit as he dropped his head to her left nipple and began sucking on it, nearly biting into her flesh. Regina could feel herself nearing her peak, as she had with him so many times before. She threw her head back as her walls began to clench. She nearly let out scream, but her lover muffled the noise with his large, talented hand. Regina bit his palm as he bit her shoulder to block his own ecstatic moans. He rested his head against her shoulder as he came down from his high. Regina stroked his hair.

“You have to be quieter next time,” said Robin, rolling off his lover. “Someone could catch us.” 

Regina rolled over, pushing her breasts against Robin’s chest. “We’ve been doing this for years. Why are you so concerned about someone catching us now?”

“Because we were caught,” said Robin. He pushed Regina off him and sat up, rubbing his hand against his beard.

Regina sat up as well, wrapping her arms around her brother. “We took care of Snow. The rest of these idiots are too dense to ever figure it out.” 

Robin sighed. “Why have the gods cursed me with loving my own flesh and blood. Why couldn’t you be from another family? Then I could be the father Henry truly deserves. No one would have to think Daniel was it.” 

Regina sighed. “Daniel was a good man, but I can’t deny that I’m sometimes glad mother poisoned him. It’s given me everything I wanted.” Robin turned his head and kissed Regina’s mouth. “I’m glad too. I don’t like imagining you with another man,” he murmured against her lips. The two kissed until Robin pushed her back against the pillows, ready to take her once more.


	7. A Dragon Bride

Lily watched the ceremony before her in intrigue and mild disgust. She had never seen such violence and vulgarity at a wedding. Beside her, her new husband sat, intently watching the chaos of his Dothraki celebrating and fighting for his attention. 

He hadn’t said a word to Lily yet, and Lily still wondered if he even cared to speak to her. 

Two Dothraki men brought a chest to the Khal and his new Khaleesi. They opened it and a snake began to slither out of the box. Anton said something Daenerys did not quite understand, and the servants carried the chest away. 

Next, a man carrying several books came to stand below Lilith. His clothing identified him as a foreigner, a Westerosi. “For you, Khaleesi. Histories and songs from the Seven Kingdoms.” He offered the books to Lily. 

Lily smiled and accepted the gift. “Thank you. You’re from my homeland, aren’t you,” she asked. 

“Yes. I am Ser Graham Humbert of Wolf Island. I knew your father. It was an honor to serve for him.” Graham turns toward Arthur, who is sitting on the steps beneath Lilith and her Khal. “And I will gladly serve you, your grace.” Graham bowed. 

He left without another word. Arthur watched the man leave, impressed by his forwardness. He didn't even have an army and already the people of Westeros were lining up to serve him. 

The Apprentice whistled to order his gift brought forward. Two men brought yet another chest before Lilith and open it. Three large stones laid in the chest, shimmering like onyx and emerald in the sunlight. Lilith picked one up as though it was the most precious treasure east of Westeros.

“These are dragon eggs, Khaleesi,” said the Apprentice. Lilith looked up in awe. “Of course, they have long been petrified. Still, there is no rarer gift in the world.” 

Lilith gently placed the egg back into the chest. She never wanted them to leave her side.

Finally Anton stood and lead his Khaleesi through a crowd of Dothraki. The crowd calmed and unified around Lilith. A white horse stood in the center of the crowd, pawing softly at the ground. Anton gestured toward the horse. Lilith pet the horse’s mane. It was a beautiful stallion. From the corner of her eye, Lilith saw Ser Graham amongst the sea of Dothraki. “Ser Graham, how do you say 'thank you' in Dothraki?” 

“There is no word for ‘Thank you’, Khaleesi,” said Graham. 

Lily nodded. She brushed her hand gently against her husband's face and kissed his cheek softly, hoping he would understand the gesture.

Anoton picked up Lilith and placed her on her horse like the child that she was. He then mounted his own horse. Arthur left the crowd to stand next to his sister. “Make him happy,” he growled. The crowd parted, allowing Khal Anton to guide his bride to solitude.


End file.
